Sarah Lawton
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 20, she claims to be the best boyfriend stealer ever, and tries to prove that by going after Rico. After several failed attempts, she tries to get Maddie to break up with him, by taking Rico alone in a room. Rico tells her to leave him alone, and Maddie sees this. She begins to develop a crush on Lucas, and flirts with him. They end up going out on a date. For summer, she pursues Lucas for a summer of romance. In season 21, she wants to have sex with Lucas, but he is hesitant. She thinks it's because he doesn't like her, but he tells her about Jasmine and the school shooting. She agrees to wait until he is ready for sex. Later, she is seen helping Olivia flirt with Peter. Later, she begins to get cyberbullied and it takes a huge effect on her. After it gets bad she attempts suicide, but her mom catches her and she goes to the hospital. There, she tells her mom and Lucas about being cyberbullied and they call the police. She was later seen at Nancy's good-bye party. Later, she and Lucas break-up after they grow apart. She begins to flirt with Cody and the two go on a date, much to the dismay of Lucas. Later, she has trouble reading aloud in class and it is revealed that she has dyslexia. Later, her and Cody become closer and she shares her insecurities with him. They end up becoming an official couple and go to the winter dance together. In season 22, Lucas gets angry at her, because he felt like she abandoned him. He then screams at her, but Olivia calms him down and he works to get over Sarah. Later, after her period is late, she begins to freak out thinking she is pregnant. After taking a pregnancy test, it is revealed that she is not pregnant, and she is relieved. Later, she goes to the party with Olivia and tells her to have a drink. After Olivia gets drunk, Sarah puts her down in one of the rooms to rest, where Olivia gets raped. Not wanting to believe it, Olivia tells Sarah that she cheated on Peter. Sarah later convinces her to believe the truth and Olivia breaks down in front of her. Later, she feels guilty about making Olivia realize what happened to her. She talks to Miss Kimber and she tells Sarah that Olivia already knew deep down, but she didn't want to admit it. Sarah begins to feel better and she helps Olivia through this. Later, when the results of the contest come back, she finds out she won. After making sure Olivia was ok with her leaving, she began to prepare for her new school. She is last seen with Luke saying goodbye to Lake Munro and getting into the car the boarding school sent. Trivia *She has appeared in 48 episodes.